


Daniel After Dentist

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Series: Trope-a-Dope [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Dentists, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: Dan had to have a filling on his tooth and he’s left numb and inarticulate. Phil can’t help but find it hilarious, but he’s there to help anyway.





	Daniel After Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely friend @killingmeitsso2yearsago had to go to the dentist today and, as we all know, I write fluff on demand for my mutuals who are feeling less than their best. I promised a dentist drabble, so here it is. Get well soon lovely!!
> 
> Also I couldn’t resist the title, I hope you’ll forgive me.
> 
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://agingphangirl.tumblr.com) to say hi!

Phil shouldn’t be laughing. It was mean, definitely mean, but somehow he couldn’t help himself as he watched water dribble from the corner of Dan’s mouth yet again. 

“S’not mfunny” Dan slurred, mouth trying to form the letters in the practised way he was used to but failing spectacularly. “M’numb” 

“I know you’re numb,” Phil chuckled, reaching over with a tissue to help wipe away the offending drool. “It is funny though.” 

Dan’s mouth was slack, bottom lip stuck out though it had no need to be. Phil understood the feeling. Dentist anaesthetic and the aftereffects of it, when it feels like your lips are twice the size that they are and manoeuvring them is like wading through treacle. He hadn’t had to have a filling in years but he remembered all the same. Still, it didn’t stop him giggling. 

“I’ll get you a straw,” he suggested, standing and retreating to the kitchen to do just that. 

After his procedure, Dan could have cold drinks, but no hot for 24 hours. He had to let the filling set. The numbness should wear off after a while, after which there might be some slight discomfort for which Dan could take paracetamol and ibuprofen. Phil knew all this because he’d listened attentively, kept a watchful eye on Dan as he sat stunned in the aftermath of the dentist’s chair. 

It wasn’t painful, Dan had said with a shake of his head later when Phil had asked, just uncomfortable. The doctor was nice, but Dan had been so nervous he was shaking. They’d had to put on music just to distract him long enough to get him to sit still. Shakira, bizarrely, and Phil had joking about lying hips and done a stupid impression of a dance that made Dan grin and relax back into the chair. It was over quickly, but Phil still didn’t like to watch Dan in discomfort. 

He returned, straw triumphantly grasped in his hand. He dropped it in the cool glass of water, bringing it to Dan’s lips. 

“N’not ‘n invawid” Dan protested, but let the straw slide into his mouth anyway.

It was more successful than trying to drink from the cup and Phil held it there for a moment while Dan sipped. Thankfully, there was less spillage this time and Phil barely had to mop up anything from Dan’s face.

“There,” Phil said, setting the mostly empty cup back down, “All hydrated.” 

Dan looked as if he was trying to smile, but his non-responsive mouth was comically twisting instead. 

“Awh, poor Daniel,” Phil pouted, “You look in a right state.” 

“Sffut uff” Dan lisped. 

“Are you…” Phil leant forward and dropped his mouth to the corner of Dan’s “Numb right here?” 

Dan nodded. 

Phil smiled at him and moved to the left slightly, and down, catching the edge of his chin with a light kiss. “Here?” 

Another nod. 

“What about….” He moved further to the left, letting his lips press gently to Dan’s cheek. “There?” 

Dan seemed to pause for a moment before shaking his head, pulling a face that probably meant he was only partially numb. 

Phil grinned more and ducked his head to drop a quick, sharp kiss to the underside of Dan’s jaw. “And there?” 

Another shake of his head, more determined this time.

“S’nice” he attempted to say.

“Hmmm,” Phil said “It should wear off soon.” 

“Muhaybee” Dan slurred dramatically, with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, as if he would be numb forever. 

“Tell you what,” Phil said, drawing Dan close to him and tucking him into his side on the couch. “I’ll try again in a little while, just to test, alright?” 

Dan nodded and let himself relax. Phil turned on the TV and let Dan rest, still and quiet.

Phil did try again later, dropping kisses over Dan’s face to test all the areas that were still numb. And once more a while after that. They did it every hour or so until Phil pressed a kiss, lingering and heated against Dan’s mouth and asked again.

“Still numb?” 

“Not at all,” Dan said, his voice the familiar tone and pronunciation Phil was used to. He was sliding his arms around Phil’s waist and tipping his head to get closer, “But you’d better try again, just to make sure.”


End file.
